


Pineapple Juice

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Phil teaches Dan how to give a blowjob.





	Pineapple Juice

 

* * *

 

To Dan there was not a single downside to having an older boyfriend.

When he went to go see him he didn’t have to worry about parents walking in on them, he was always so protecting and caring, he gave sound advice, he was an amazing cook, and always insisted on spoiling him which Dan didn’t mind at all. No matter how many times he pondered over it, Dan couldn’t think of any downside to it all. No wait, that was a lie. There was one major downside to it, and that was a major rift in experience.

Obviously Phil knew things he didn’t, but there was just so many things that Dan really did not know. Sometimes it was something simple that he just didn’t understand, most times it was something embarrassing, but other times it was something he just had not been exposed to yet.

The most trouble Dan found himself running into was anything remotely sexual. It was such a grey area for him that they never failed to come across something he didn’t know, hadn’t done before, had a major misconception about, or was extremely curious about trying.

Of course Phil was always patient and understanding, but sometimes Dan just wanted to light himself on fire because he felt that embarrassed about it. As soon as the pants came off, Dan’s face was a permanent fluster and all he knew how to do was giggle and be a sweaty, nervous mess.

Sometimes Dan felt so worthless to Phil when it came to their sexual endeavours. All he was good for was bottoming, bumping noses and foreheads during kisses, handjobs, fumbling around, and just generally being an unnecessarily bashful dork. Where as Phil was this sex god sent from the heavens created by equal parts divineness and sin. It made Dan so angry that he couldn’t do more to please Phil like he could always please him.

But that was going to change. He needed to start being more confident so he could one day be just as sweet and gentle, yet so dominating and seductive as Phil, while making him feel complete bliss. Dan knew that if he was ever going to get there, he was going to have to start out small and gradually work his way up.

 -

It was a Saturday evening and Dan and Phil had gone out for a low-key date night. The couple had just gone out to dinner and then a movie purely because they hadn’t done something fun in a while.

During their mini date, Phil had decided that he wanted to make Dan all flustered so he’d made it his task to get Dan all riled up during the movie, just because he knew how easy it would be for him to do it, and because he really wanted to get Dan off when they got back to their flat.

When Phil finally did this, Dan just wanted to punch his smug little smirk off of his face, but he couldn’t really complain when his hands were gripping the sheets, and Phil’s warm mouth was on his cock.

Unfortunately, Dan never gave Phil a blowjob back. Even though Phil insisted that it was no big deal and that he didn’t even have to do anything, Dan always felt so guilty and wanted to do something for him. The two of them had finally settled on handjob in return, but all Dan really wanted to do was give Phil a blowjob.

And today was no different. He was sitting next to Phil, with his cock in his hand wishing he could give Phil the most amazing blowjob on the face of the planet in thanks for the great blowjob he’d just given him.

Dan pouted, “You know I never really fully return the favor…” he said nonchalantly as he stroked Phil’s cock.

Phil shrugged. “I don’t mind handjobs. They’re perfectly fine to me,” he responded, shifting his hips slightly.

“I do. Maybe I want to suck you off…”

“Have you ever given a blowjob before?” Phil questioned.

“Well no,” Dan said with a faint blush. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to try,” he said, his voice trailing off.

“I mean, are you sure you want to try because I’d be glad to walk you through it. You know tell you what to do.”

“Okay then,” Dan said with a nervous giggle. “Wait, what if I don’t swallow?”

“Then spit?” Phil responded with a laugh.

“You won’t be mad right?” Dan asked, biting his lip.

“Not at all sweetheart,” Phil said, giving Dan a soft peck on the cheek. “Right, I’m going to sit on the edge of the bed and you’re going to kneel in between my legs.”

Dan did as he said and shifted off the bed and to the ground, where he sat on his heels in front of Phil, ready for his lesson in sucking dick. “Okay, now what? Should I just put it in my mouth?” Dan questioned.

“Well yes, but before you do that, you’re going to need some tips,” Phil said warmly, as he stroked the side of Dan’s face. Phil sighed, “Please, whatever you do, do not use teeth. Bring your tongue and lips in front of your teeth. Your tongue is your friend, so use it.” 

Dan nodded in response. “Is that all?” 

“All that I can think of. So, you think you can do that sweetheart?” Phil asked tipping Dan’s chin up.

“I think so,” Dan replied with a blush. He took a deep breath and took a hold of Phil’s cock and slowly put his mouth around the head. It didn’t taste like anything particular, but like how skin tastes when you lick it, except this was a tad more salty. Dan sucked gently around the tip, completely unsure of what he was doing. He looked up to Phil for reassurance, who just nodded.

He moved Phil’s cock to the side of his cheek and left it there for a moment, and then switched it to the opposite side, before pulling it out of his mouth and licking shallow stripes up and down his cock.

“What the hell are you doing?” Phil asked with a giggle, pushing Dan’s head back away from his crotch. 

“I don’t know,” Dan said his cheeks burning, “I figured I’d try to lick it like ice cream?”

 “Well don’t do that,” Phil said with a chuckle.

“What should I do?” Dan asked softly, gnawing at his lip. He wanted to learn how to do this and do a decent job at it too.

“Okay, well start by putting it back in your mouth, and just suck on it,” Phil directed.

Dan shyly wrapped his lips around the head of Phil’s cock again and moved his lips around the tip for a while.

“You’re doing just fine,” Phil commented as he placed his hand on Dan’s head. “But go lower,” He added, giving Dan a slight push forward. Dan opened his mouth a little wider, allowing more of Phil’s cock to slide into his mouth, licking the underside of his cock. He smiled to himself when he heard Phil let out a small moan.

“You know how you would suck an ice lolly to get the flavor out of it? Suck like that, but with less force,” Phil said, massaging Dan’s scalp.

Dan nodded, as he started to bob his head a bit. He’d seen people do it before in porn, so that should be good, right? He placed his hands on Phil’s thighs and made it his goal to get Phil’s entire cock into his mouth. That’s what Phil did to him.  Little by little, he sunk a little lower, taking more of Phil in.

“Just like that,” Phil breathed. “Watch the teeth.”

Dan looked up at Phil with a curious gaze. Was he really doing that great of a job at this? He gave a tentative lick to the underside of Phil’s cock, humming softly as he felt Phil run his fingers through his hair. He let his tongue drag along the pulsing vein, feeling Phil twitch in his mouth. He tried to be more confident as he swallowed around Phil, nearly panicking when the head bumped against the back of his throat.

“God-you’re doing great,” Phil moaned between clenched teeth, the sensation of Dan’s mouth had gone straight up his spine, and sent shivers all over his body. “You don’t have a gag reflex,” he breathed.

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed as he leaned back. He made a muffled noise in disagreement with Phil’s statement.

“Good - yeah, shit. You’re doing good.” Phil grunted softly as his hips jerked. “Put your hand around the base and twist a little bit - holy shit, yes. Just like that,” he panted, eyes trained on Dan’s pink lips taking him deep and groaning at the texture of the roof of his mouth as he pressed the head of his cock against it. It was hard for him to think that this was the first time Dan had blown someone. So he was pretty confused (and slightly annoyed because he was really getting into it) when Dan pulled, away and said, “I don’t think I’m doing a good job.”

“What, no sweetheart you’re doing perfectly fine,” Phil said as he leaned forward and kissed Dan’s forehead.

“Seriously?” Dan questioned, with a faint blush as he continued to stroke Phil’s cock.

“I wouldn’t lie to you sweetheart,” Phil murmured, still playing with Dan’s hair.

“Okay,” Dan responded as he slid his mouth back over Phil’s cock.

“Just keep doing what you were doing before,” Phil said warmly. 

He groaned as Dan went back to sucking the tip of his cock as he stroked the rest of the shaft. Dan couldn’t help but grin to himself. He let out a little squeak when he felt Phil give a little thrust. He had to pull off for a second, letting precome and saliva drivel down his chin. He winced as his tongue rolled over the precum, it didn’t taste much like anything.

He sucked and licked the head of it over and over, making wet noises as he slurped up some of the excess saliva. He could hear as Phil moaned, tugging gently at his hair. Dan ran his tongue down Phil’s cock and back up again to stroke him again, leaving a long ribbon of saliva from his lips to the tip of Phil’s head. He took a moment to catch his breath again as he stroked Phil. He was really wondering how Phil was able to this for so long without having to come up for air.  

“You don’t have to finish me off with your mouth if you don’t want to,” Phil commented breathlessly, remembering the way Dan cringed earlier when he was licking the slit of his cock.

“No it’s fine,” Dan replied his voice hoarse. If he was going to suck dick, he was going to do it to the end: all the way to cum in mouth.

 In hindsight, he wished he would have listened to Phil. 

Phil groaned, feeling Dan’s grip on his hips tighten. As he bobbed his head faster, determined to suck him to finish.

“Fuck, Dan I’m going to cum,” Phil moaned. Dan responded by sucking harder, trying to show Phil all that he could do.

Dan soon felt Phil’’s come ribbon into his mouth and as soon as it touched his tongue it was game over. He quickly pushed Phil away, spluttering and gagging slightly as he let Phil’s cum and his own saliva drivel out of his mouth and down his chin. 

He could not swallow that. Before he could even have an issue with the thick and slimy texture, the taste made him want to cry. Cum was so fucking bitter and disgusting. How the hell did Phil put up with this? More importantly how in the fuck did Phil swallow this stuff? Was this an ‘acquired taste’ kind of thing.

Did his cum taste like that too? He and Phil pretty much ate the same things so it had to. Phil was always blowing him. How the hell did he put up with that taste? 

“Oh my god does it always taste like that?!” Dan exclaimed as he wiped his mouth and chin, his tummy still churning at the taste in his mouth.

Phil chuckled, “Not always.”

Dan placed his head in his hands, “God I’m so bad at this.”

“Aw no sweetheart, you did great for your first time. And I promise I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I mean I started my first one by literally blowing air onto this guy’s cock and then spent somewhere close to five minutes crying about it, before I actually got the thing into my mouth,” Phil confessed.

“Are you joking?” Dan said, covering his mouth to stifle his giggles.

“I wish,” Phil said turning bright red.

“But I did a good job right?” Dan asked, desperately seeking Phil’s approval.

“You did a fantastic job,” Phil said kissing the top of Dan’s head.

Dan smiled, content with himself that he’d successfully blown someone for the first time. Even though he nearly vomited on Phil’s dick after getting to experience the horrendous taste of cum.

The only thing keeping Dan positive about the whole ordeal was the fact that Phil said that cum did not always taste that bad, which meant there had to be a way to either A: make it taste better or B: get it down without tasting it (sort of like what one would do when taking liquid medicine).

Needless to say, Dan spent hours researching different ways to make cum taste better. He found many solutions, but one particular suggestion to make cum taste sweeter that kept coming up was to eat a lot of fruits or drink a lot of fruit juice, specifically pineapple juice. Dan had found his solution, but he’d yet to work out how he was going to hide this from Phil while getting him to along with eating the fruits with him.

-

“Phil, I think we need to start eating healthier,” Dan said when they were lounging around on their laptops a few days later after their experience.

“You think so ‘Mr. I’m going to eat an entire box of chocolates by myself’’,” Phil teased.

Dan rolled his eyes. “That was one time! And yes I do think so. All we do is eat junk and I think we should try to be just a little bit more healthier. Maybe just a few more fruits or something in our diets would be better, ” Dan proposed.

“Since when have you cared about our eating habits? Dan if this is about what you think you look like–” Phil started before Dan cut him off.

“No, no. I just saw this article and I think it would be good for us,” Dan quickly said. 

“An article?” Phil inquired. 

“Well, yeah on tumblr someone reblogged this post about the benefits of adding more healthy things in your diet, and please Phil. We can go out to shop and get a bunch of new groceries and learn new healthy recipes,” Dan said, really trying to sell this to Phil.

“Oh what the heck? Sure! You’re probably right anyways, this could be really good for us,” Phil said with a smile. “In fact, we can go out later today." 

About three hours later, Dan and Phil went out to the store to buy the items for their ‘healthy eating’. While Phil was busy getting an array of fruits and vegetables, Dan was only focused on the ones that were supposed to make cum taste better: Pineapple, pineapple juice, mango, cranberries, and blueberries. By the time they left the shop they’d bought so much food.

All Dan was focused on was keeping a low profile, so that Phil wouldn’t suspect anything. He nearly lost his cool when they were putting away the groceries. 

“Hey Dan? Why did you buy so much pineapple juice?” Phil questioned.

 “Uh…why not?” Dan said, feeling his ears burn.

 Phil shrugged and continue to put away the rest of the stuff. 

The following week was just as tricky. Dan was only focused on eating as much fruit as he could, while subtly forcing Phil to do the same. He’d started off the week just by eating some as casual snack, but then he’d try to be all cutesy and feed Phil some too.

Dan thought he was being casual about it, but apparently not as getting towards the end of the week, Phil was very suspicious of Dan. 

“Okay Dan, what’s up with all of the fruit?” Phil asked, finally agreeing with his gut that he did not honestly think Dan gave that many shits about eating healthier.

“Healthy eating, duh?” Dan said with a nervous chuckle as he shoved another piece of pineapple in his mouth. “Hey you want to do something later tonight?” Dan asked with his mouth full.

“You’re so weird and sure,” Phil said as he left Dan to his copious amounts of fruit.

It seemed like this as all going to come together. Dan had plans on making Phil a romantic dinner and just pamper him so that maybe Phil would do something nice for him, like blow him. And then he could find out from Phil is anything tasted different or something. 

The only thing Dan didn’t account for was Phil seeing through his little plan and working it out.

-

“Okay what do you want?” Phil asked as he finished eating the slice of pineapple cake Dan was feeding him.

“What are you talking about?” Dan said blushing a little.

“Oh com’on do you really expect me to think you arranged all of this for fun. I know you better than that sweetheart so just tell me,” Phil said warmly.

“So your boyfriend can’t make you a nice dinner and spend some quality time together?” Dan said a little defensively.

“No he can, but you’re my boyfriend and I know you better than that. So just tell me what you want. Do you want to have sex? You can tell me if you want to, I’m always down for having sex with you,” Phil said with a chuckle.

“Not exactly sex…” Dan said, avoiding eye contact with Phil. Dan could almost see the wheels turning in Phil’s brain as he worked it all out.

“Wait, do you want to blow me again?” Phil asked, as a small grin formed on his face.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Dan mumbled, looking away sheepishly.

“Or wait, no. I take that back, you want me to blow you?” Phil corrected, giggling a little.

“Not necessarily,” Dan protested. 

“No, I’m right. I know I’m right,” Phil replied, chuckling a bit.

“Why do you think you’re right?” Dan asked, feeling his cheeks burn. 

“One word,” Phil said as he picked up the fork with a piece of cake still on it. “Pineapple.” 

“No?” Dan lied badly. 

“Shut up Dan, it’s the oldest trick in the book. You really hated the taste of cum that bad,” Phil said laughing. “I mean it’s not the greatest thing but you have literally been shoving pineapple into my mouth like it was the only food left on earth. I’m going to be honest it doesn’t make that much of a difference, but I suppose it will taste better than if the person has only been drinking a crap ton of coffee.”

“Okay fine you caught me,” Dan said quietly.

“Aw, no don’t be embarrassed. I just think this is all hilarious. What I don’t understand is why you’ve been eating so much too? Or was that just supposed to make me not think much of it?”

Dan sighed, “I figured I should probably eat a lot too because I was afraid that my cum tasted really gross, and you were just being polite and not saying anything about it,” he said playing with his fingers.

“Aw, Dan. I can assure you your cum tastes fine,” Phil said, ignoring how weird that sentence sounds.

“Really?” Dan asked.

“If you don’t believe me, I can show you sometime,” Phil proposed with an eyebrow raise.

“How would you do that?” Dan questioned with a nervous lip bite.

“You’ll see when we get there, but I think we should hold off on that for now,” Phil replied.

“Okay,” Dan said with a quiet giggle.

“But first you need to swear you’re done with being pineapple and fruit crazy." 

“Deal.”

“But don’t worry, I think we should keep the pineapple juice. I think it will be a good thing to keep around,” Phil said with a wink, causing Dan to turn pink.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in December of 2014.
> 
> Beta'd by Maetaurus


End file.
